


[HP（SG）]Love You Forever

by Gloria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, SSGG, Top Salazar Slytherin/Bottom Godric Gryffindor, 萨戈, 蛇狮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Slytherin/pseuds/Gloria_Slytherin
Summary: 我所做的一切，只为了博得你的爱。—萨拉查·斯莱特林本文只是关于SG两小只的短篇故事，没有创校没有罗伊纳赫尔加，萨拉查黑化设定，不喜误入本文转自晋江，欢迎到晋江我的专栏瞅瞅笔名：格洛莉娅斯莱特林
Relationships: Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor
Kudos: 1





	1. 一切伊始

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的开端，一切的伊始。

“萨尔，好好生活，不要去怨恨你父亲，不要为我报仇……”妖冶的红眸缓缓闭合，再也没有睁开。银发女子静静地躺在地上，片刻后她的身体化为一团亮银色的光，飞向天际。

“母亲……”萨拉查跪在地上，还保持着刚刚的样子，没有动身。这是他四年来第一次独自一个人，没有任何人陪伴着。

远处传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，4岁的萨拉查警惕的抬眸望去，血色的眸中闪过丝丝仇恨的光。

“族长大人，那个小杂种在这里。”“知道了，你们下去。”“是，大人。”萨拉查瞪着面前一脸奸笑朝他一步步走过来的男人，一步步后退，躲闪咒语的光芒。孩子的速度终是没有身经百战的男人快，不多时，萨拉查被咒语击中。男人狞笑着走上前，粗暴的抓住萨拉查，幻影移形。

眩晕的感觉过后，萨拉查发现自己被绑在一张床上，全身赤.裸。门开了，先前的男人拿着两瓶特制的药水走进来，粗暴的灌进萨拉查的嘴里。这不是魔药，萨拉查知道，魔药对他无效。几秒钟后，孩子的身形渐渐变大，变成了大概十七八岁的样子。同时，萨拉查的意识开始模糊，身体渐渐燥热起来。恍惚间，他感觉到自己被贯穿，身体上的愉悦伴随着心口揪心的疼痛一起袭来，没多久，他昏了过去。

萨拉查晕厥的前一刻，他脑海里最后的念头，就是要报仇，报复斯莱特林家族，报复他的禽.兽父亲，让母亲瞑目。


	2. 惊鸿一瞥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查和戈德里克的初次见面

六年后。十岁的萨拉查·斯莱特林站在镜子前，镜子中容貌俊美的银发少年正望向他，血色红眸中是不符合年龄的深沉。六年了，自从母亲去世后，萨拉查的眸色一直定格在妖冶的红色上，不再是以前黑天鹅绒般的黑色。还是红眸好看些，萨拉查默默地想道，他又想起了已逝的母亲。

六年以来，萨拉查一直被囚禁在斯莱特林一族里，受尽族人的白眼，因为他是一次酒后意外的产物，并且萨拉查的母亲并不是巫师，是暗黑魔法生物之王羽蛇一族的公主。萨拉查的父亲并不待见他，只是把他当成一个容貌俊美的男宠对待。六年来，萨拉查学会了伪装，学会了隐藏实力，学会了巫师们的各种尔虞我诈。但如今，他的处境只是变为了“族长大人最喜欢的男宠”而已。

萨拉查叹了口气，走出房间。今天正是斯莱特林一族外出狩猎的日子，萨拉查决定趁机会逃走。他已经算计好了一切，就等着付诸实际。

很快，机会来临。由于近年的刻意隐藏实力，看守萨拉查的人很少，只有两个。萨拉查很快便搞定了看守的人，逃出斯莱特林一族的领地，去往外面的世界。萨拉查连续使用了好几个幻影移形后，他来到了一片森林里。

森林很大，萨拉查没走多久就完全看不到亮光了，黑压压的树干挨着树干，地上杂草丛生。由于有良好的夜视能力，无光的森林对于萨拉查来说和有光的没有什么两样。萨拉查走了一阵子，估摸着暂时不会有人追上来，便坐在地上休息。

缓了好一会，萨拉查转身与身边的一条蛇对话。小蛇告诉他这片森林的另一侧是戈德里克山谷，那里是一个巫师聚集地。萨拉查有些感兴趣，他谢过小蛇之后再一次幻影移形。

萨拉查落脚的地点稍微偏差了一点，但是正是这偏差的地方，勾起了他的某些回忆。

那是他3岁的时候。从小记忆力超群的萨拉查清楚的记得那一天。那天，萨拉查和母亲来到了这里，在这里的一块大石头上坐着休息。

“妈妈，为什么我从来都没看见过父亲？” 年幼的萨拉查问。萨拉查的母亲赛琳娜被噎了一下，随后说：“你父亲啊……”随后叹了一口气。萨拉查瞧见那时母亲的脸上写满了哀伤，痛彻心底的哀伤，萨拉查从来没见过母亲露出这样的表情。萨拉查好似明白了什么，从此再也没有提及过“父亲”二字，他不想让母亲伤心。

如今，七年后。再次来到了这个地方，萨拉查又一次思念起了自己的母亲。他静静地坐在当年坐过的那块大石头上，闭着眼睛回忆当初，泪水一滴一滴的从脸颊上滑落，但萨拉查仿佛毫无感觉。

不知过了多久，一个声音打断了萨拉查。那是个金发蓝眸的男孩的声音，他看起来和萨拉查差不多大，正在对着身边的人说着什么。突然，男孩笑了起来俊秀的面容弯出了好看的线条。萨拉查突然间感到了心里一阵悸动，男孩一下子闯进了他的生命。

“走了，戈德里克，该回家了。”远处声音传过来，金发的孩子牵住身边的人的手，向远方走去。

你叫做戈德里克，我记住了。萨拉查默默地想道，随后幻影移形消失。


	3. 罪孽初萌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为一个梦境，萨拉查踏上了血与肉铺垫而成的黑暗之路。

萨拉查逃离斯莱特林一族已经一年了。现如今十一岁的萨拉查一直在英国的各地四处流浪。他十分喜欢在森林里停留，不只是因为萨拉查真正的家就在森林里，也是因为森林中的魔法生物们带给萨拉查的感觉比起巫师们要更加亲切，更好相处。

萨拉查从不认为自己是一个巫师，以前不是，现在也不是，将来也不会是。他厌恶巫师，不仅仅是因为他的禽.兽父亲，虽然这在其中占了很大一部分。他厌恶巫师们的尔虞我诈，厌恶他们为了一些在萨拉查看来一文不值的东西相互算计并露出丑恶的嘴脸的样子。萨拉查不明白，黑白巫师们明明是同类，却因为立场不同而相互对立，试图拼个你死我活是为了什么。还是凭实力说话的魔法生物界比较好一些，萨拉查心里想。

深夜。猩红的血月映红天地，在森林中留下斑斑驳驳的红色剪影。一束格外红的月光洒在萨拉查宁静的睡颜上，将少年的银白长发晕染出酒红的光影。睡梦中的少年微微蹙起眉头，像是梦见了什么不好的事情。

梦境中。跟随母亲外出的萨拉查很不凑巧的遇上了斯莱特林一族的人，更不巧的是发现他们的人是萨拉查的父亲。

“卡莱尔……”没等赛琳娜说完，他们对面的黑发男人就先动了起来，一道咒语直逼萨拉查。赛琳娜挡下咒语，被咒语的威力震的后退了几步，踉跄着稳住身形。

“妈妈……”年幼的萨拉查还不太明白发生了什么，但是他知道，母亲的魔力现在处于低谷状态，很容易就会被巫师抓住。萨拉查辅助母亲，向后退了几步。

“又是你？你带着这个野小子又来了？”对面的男巫一脸厌恶的开口。

“不，我们只是恰巧路过，卡莱尔……”赛琳娜绯色眼眸中闪过一丝复杂的神色，萨拉查没有看懂其中蕴含的意思。

“路过？说的倒是好听。”卡莱尔冷冷的开口，语气中满是厌恶与讽刺。

“不……”赛琳娜没有说完就突然倒在地上，脸上浮现出一层又一层密密麻麻的黑色可怕符文。她全身抽搐着，大口喘着气，仿佛刚刚遭受了一个钻心剜骨。

“妈妈……妈妈!”萨拉查在一旁焦急的喊着，但却什么都做不了。他握住母亲有些发凉的双手，试图给予母亲一丝温度。

“怎么样？灵魂诅咒发作了是不是很舒服？谁让你玷污我的清白了呢？你必须为此付出代价。”男人说着，加重了诅咒的力度。

随着诅咒力度的加大，一丝丝肉眼可见的魔力光晕被抽出来，萨拉查发现母亲的气息越来越微弱，眼神愈发迷离恍惚。萨拉查此刻除了守护着母亲不受更多伤害外，什么事都做不了。

渐渐的，赛琳娜的魔力形成一个黑色的小球，飘浮在男人的手心里。他收起魔力，装入一个盛满魔药玻璃瓶里。魔力和魔药发生了反应，最终变成了冰蓝色液体。

男人一口喝下魔药，随后发出了桀桀的怪笑声，“这下子好了，灵魂契约签订完成，以后你的灵魂将不再属于你，将会是我的了。”他顿了一下，“我会好好的利用的。”

男人说完，大笑着离去，留下茫然不知所措的萨拉查和躺在地上气若游丝的赛琳娜。

十一岁的萨拉查在睡梦中翻了个身，眉头蹙的更紧了。

场景一转。四岁的萨拉查和赛琳娜来到一片森林的边缘。赛琳娜脚步不太稳，面色苍白如纸。“妈妈，还撑得住吗？”萨拉查问。

诅咒的力度在加大，赛琳娜大部分魔力被压制了，诅咒正在一点一点的侵蚀赛琳娜的身体。

“萨尔，我快要坚持不了了，你要幸福的生活……”赛琳娜咳了一口血，“我不会让你父亲得逞的，”赛琳娜的眼中闪过一抹光，那是混杂着绝望的爱恋，“没有人能利用我伤害你，我不允许。”

萨拉查看着躺在地上的母亲，眼泪一滴一滴滑落，黑眸中映满了母亲的倒影。

“以我的血肉之躯，献祭我的灵魂，灵魂献祭!”赛琳娜虚弱但坚定的念完这段咒文，缓缓垂下了手臂，再次咳出一口鲜血。

“妈妈，不要……”“萨尔，你父亲一会就会赶过来了，我没有多少时间了……”赛琳娜打断了萨拉查的话，她的生命在慢慢流逝，“萨尔，好好生活，不要去怨恨你父亲，不要为我报仇……”

少年的血色红眸倏地睁开，满眼的戾色。他发誓，要为母亲报仇，让母亲瞑目。

血色月光倾照大地，再看树丛中已空无一人，好似从无人来过一样。

一个月后，斯莱特林家族全族覆灭，无一生还。遗留在现场的，只有一簇银白色的长发。

一年后，一个麻瓜城镇一夜间被屠城，有人说曾在那天早些时候在城镇附近看见一个银发少年。

三年后，英国几个麻瓜贵族突然失踪，几天后有人在远郊的一处田地边发现了他们面目全非的尸体。


	4. 黑暗沉沦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查渐渐在黑暗的道路上愈行愈远。

转眼，又一年悄悄逝去。十六岁的萨拉查坐在一条河的河岸边，抬眸向远方眺望。

河岸两旁是茂密的森林，河水平静的流向东方。萨拉查看着河水，目光深邃而略带忧伤。他又想起了幼时跟随母亲在莱恩河那畔的羽蛇族领地时的快乐时光。

自从十一岁的那个血色夜晚之后，萨拉查就知道他再也不能回到过去那无忧无虑的时光了，他知道，他终将走上堕落的路途，双手沾染鲜血，灵魂不再清澈干净。赛琳娜不想让萨拉查为她报仇，但萨拉查又怎能做到看着弑母凶手安心的生活？他不甘心就此罢休。

如果说为母亲报仇是萨拉查十二年来的目标，但是如今，导致母亲死亡的凶手已经被他亲手杀死，母亲的仇已报，萨拉查现在很茫然，他不知道继续活下去还有什么意义。

河对面的树丛中突然闪过一道金光，而后消隐无踪。或许是狮子吧，萨拉查在心里暗想道，在魔法界里树林里有一只狮子没什么奇怪的。萨拉查并没有把这件事放在心上，只是继续静静地凝视河面。

毫无征兆的，河水开始结冰，四周的温度骤然下降，摄魂怪来到了这里。萨拉查望向摄魂怪的方向，没有丝毫起身离开的意思。由于血统和体质原因，摄魂怪不能影响到萨拉查，在他看来摄魂怪是天然的朋友，可以帮助自己做许多事情。萨拉查拉过一个摄魂怪，翻看它的记忆，想找一个他感兴趣的地方。

那是一片礁石，周边是一望无际的海水。黑色的海水翻滚着拍打着目之可及的唯一一块陆地——这个由礁石构成的小岛。岛上有无数摄魂怪在飞舞，似乎这里是它们的老巢。萨拉查对这个地方产生了一丝兴趣，他带着所有的摄魂怪幻影移形。

萨拉查再次落地，睁开眼睛，微咸的海风夹杂着淡淡的腥气扑面而来，脚下黑色的浪花凶险的拍在礁石上。这个地方不错，萨拉查在心里暗想道，他决定在这里定居下来。

萨拉查指尖微点，岛上部分黑色礁石纷纷上升，变形，最终形成了一个黑色三棱柱状的宏伟建筑。萨拉查审视了一下自己的作品，较为满意的挑起了唇角。

萨拉查走进自己造的建筑物中，不断使用变形咒变出一些必要的东西，让这里看起来更像一个适宜居住的地方。过了一会儿，全部变形完成，萨拉查来到建筑物顶端，站在那里。微咸微潮的海风轻轻拂过萨拉查的脸颊。

“该给这里起个名字了。”萨拉查自言自语道，心里想着既然自己决定住在这里，住所没有个名字可不好。“阿兹卡班，就叫阿兹卡班。”萨拉查灵光一闪。他纵身一跃，跳了下去，随即用漂浮咒轻盈落地。

萨拉查回到黑色建筑物前,想了想，手指向地面一指，一块石牌拔地而起，上面用清秀俊逸的字体写了一个词：“阿兹卡班”。萨拉查释放出他纯黑的魔力，聚拢摄魂怪群，让他们帮忙守门。摄魂怪们四散开来，遍布整个小岛。萨拉查嘴角清扬，他闭上眼睛，随后幻影移形。

萨拉查听从自己的内心，降落在他心中出现的第一个地方。“哈，是戈德里克山谷啊。”萨拉查睁开他血红的眼眸，环顾四周，心里暗想道。他刚迈开脚步准备向前走，可是这时——

“就是他！那个红眼恶魔！他就是那个人！”

“抓住他!”

“烧死他!”

一群麻瓜农民率先发现了幻影显形出现的萨拉查，叫嚷着试图围住他。萨拉查微微皱眉，他不喜欢喧闹，更不喜欢有人指着他说他的不是。他面色冷了几分，魔压外放。

“安静，”少年特有的声线响起，声音不大却让所有人听的清清楚楚，“或者死。”红眸冰冷的扫过将他团团围住的麻瓜们。麻瓜们集体抖了一下，似乎感到了冰冷彻骨的寒意。

“恶魔!果然是恶魔!”

“烧死他!”

麻瓜们嚷叫着，拿起手里的农具扔向站在中间的白袍少年。

萨拉查有些头疼，这里太过吵闹了：“我说过了安静，但是你们自愿找死我也没办法。”话音刚落，一团黑色烈火突然袭向周围的麻瓜们。

“啊!恶魔动手了!”

“快阻止他!”

“小心!”

麻瓜们开始还在奋不顾身的向中心挤过去，但是不到十秒，惊恐的声音传来，麻瓜们开始四处奔逃。

人的双腿终究是快不过火焰，很快就传出阵阵的惨叫声。萨拉查嘴角挑起一丝冷酷的笑容，冷眼旁观这一切。

“住手!”一个同样是少年的声音响起，萨拉查只觉得这声音似乎听过。他抬眸望去，一个和他年龄相仿的金发少年正向他走来。

“住手!”金发少年又说了一次，湛蓝的眼眸中沾染着愤怒的光晕，“他们什么都没有做错!”

“哦？”萨拉查没有收手，反而加大了魔力的输出：“他们吵到我了，还攻击我，我还手，有错吗？”萨拉查注视着最后几个还活着的麻瓜被烈火吞噬，转过身来面对着金发青年，被血迹浸透的白袍在地面上划过一道红线。

“是你？”少年在看到萨拉查的瞬间惊讶的出声：“我们之前见过，在月光森林里面!”男孩的怒气瞬间消失。

“我不记得我见过你。”除了上一次在这个地方，那时你没看见我，而我却见到了你。萨拉查在心里默默地补充道。

“哦，我那时候用的伪装，黑发黑眸，我说我叫兰迪·戈克，那时候你还没说你叫什么名字呢。”金发少年微笑着，“重新自我介绍一下，我叫戈德里克，戈德里克·格兰芬多。”

萨拉查回忆了一番，自己确实是见过这个人：“萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

“哦？萨拉查·斯莱特林？那个传言‘黑暗帝王’，‘嗜血恶魔’‘阴狠毒辣杀人无数’的那个萨拉查·斯莱特林？”金发格兰芬多再次惊讶。

萨拉查伸出舌头，将溅到嘴角的血迹舔到嘴里：“显而易见，正是本人。”他说着说着突然动起来，右手伸向身后，刺进一个想要偷袭的麻瓜的身体，掏出了他的心脏。

“你——你干什么——”戈德里克再次气愤之极，原来的一丝好感消失殆尽，“他什么都没做!”金发少年愤怒的冲着银发少年喊道。

“他想杀我，我还手，有错吗？”萨拉查把手里的心脏捏碎，血液瞬间溢出来，溅到萨拉查被血浸透的长袍上。他看着血迹斑斑的右手露出一个嗜血的笑容。

“你——”戈德里克手指微动，一支白色的魔杖突然出现：“光之燃烧!”

萨拉查没料到戈德里克会突然出手，他侧身躲避，但左肩还是被戈德里克发射的白巫术打中了：“要玩对战嘛？你玩不过我的，格兰芬多先生。”不再理会气愤的金发格兰芬多，萨拉查幻影移形。

回到了阿兹卡班的萨拉查暗想，这次还真是栽到了呢。


	5. 地狱深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个被听了一半的预言，间接牵连了无数无辜的生命。

半个月后。萨拉查身上的伤终于完全愈合，由于他特殊的体质原因，现有所有的办法都不能让他身上的伤口加速愈合，有的甚至还有副作用。萨拉查就算想要出去也只有耐心等待，直到伤口自然愈合。现在，他终于又可以外出了。

萨拉查再次幻影移形，久违的熟悉压迫感袭来，随后消失。这次萨拉查降落在了威斯敏斯特城外。

威斯敏斯特城，也被称为“圣城”，是教廷在英国的根据地，也是教皇的所在地。威斯敏斯特在英格兰南部，这里气温较北部稍高，由于体质原因体温比人类要低一些的萨拉查比较喜欢来到这里晒晒太阳。

今天恰巧是一个难得的晴天，许多麻瓜都出来了，街上人群熙熙攘攘，好不热闹。萨拉查用了个隐身咒，穿梭在来来往往的人群中。

萨拉查兜兜转转，来到了一处略显偏僻的小巷里，这里虽然没有教堂那般的富丽堂皇，甚至有的屋子十分破旧，看上去摇摇欲坠，一阵风就能葬送它，但是这里的气氛显得很是温馨。萨拉查略带伤感在这里漫无目的的行走着，他又想起了和母亲在一起的时候。

“斯莱特林先生？”一个声音从背后叫住了萨拉查，萨拉查警惕的回头，眸中溢满了杀气，他讨厌突然被人打搅：“谁？出来。”萨拉查冷冷的说道，语气和这里的温馨氛围格格不入。

一栋房子的门突然打开，一个棕发女子走了出来，看向萨拉查的方向：“斯莱特林先生吗？能否跟我来一下？”

萨拉查在心里略微思考了一下，随后向着女子的方向走去，他有信心如果这是个阴谋自己可以逃走，他对自己的实力有绝对的信心。

萨拉查跟随女子进了小屋，落座在桌子边。他撤去隐身咒，红眸冷冷的看着面前的女子：“你怎么发现我的？”

“我的眼睛能看破一切伪装，这是我们一族特有的天赋。”女子看向萨拉查，紫色的眼眸仿佛在透过萨拉查看着什么：“你母亲还好吗？”

萨拉查周身的气场瞬间扭曲，杀气直扑女子：“你是谁？”

母亲，永远是萨拉查心中的痛处，这是一个过于温柔的词汇，萨拉查觉得现在的自己不配去说出这个词，他已经堕落的太深太深，就像是在地狱里仰望天堂。

“我叫卡珊德拉·特里劳妮，还请斯莱特林先生多多指教。”女子没有计较萨拉查的杀气，只是微笑了一下。

萨拉查收敛起自己的杀气，微微欠身，就像一个真正的巫师贵族那样：“失礼了，特里劳妮小姐。”

特里劳妮一族作为预言师一族，有他们自己特定的起名规则，按照他们的预言天赋划分为五个等级，最高等级是卡珊德拉，其次是瑟琳芬斯、奥德里亚、西比尔，最后是奥古斯塔。每一位特里劳妮在出生时都会接受等级评定，根据结果取不同的名字。而这位卡珊德拉·特里劳妮小姐显然是最高等级的预言师。

面前的卡珊德拉挥挥手，表示原谅：“我请您过来，是因为我看到了一个关于您的预言，斯莱特林先生。”特里劳妮声音缥缈。

“请说。”萨拉查看着面前的特里劳妮，目光深邃。

“行走于黑暗的使者，弑亲之举终将招来祸患，自甘堕落的灵魂最终会灭亡……”萨拉查突然站了起来，眸中写满了肃杀之气。巨大的魔压瞬间外溢，直逼面前的特里劳妮。萨拉查伸出双手，粗暴的掐住女人的脖子，用力一拧。棕发特里劳妮瞬间再无声息。

萨拉查怒不可遏，他本就不爽预言师一族的存在，但他本还是对这位特里劳妮保有一丝起码的敬重，就是因为一个预言，母亲才会被父亲追杀，最终落得那般境地。而如今，预言又告诉他终将灭亡，萨拉查难免会生气。

“灵魂抽取，灵魂消融。”萨拉查嘶嘶的说道，语气极为阴森。随手一个烈火熊熊火葬了特里劳妮，萨拉查头也不回的离开小屋。

突然间，警铃大响，萨拉查所在的正上空突然出现了一条红色的线，直指苍穹。麻瓜们纷纷露头，向这里跑过来。

“是那个人——”

“那个红眼的恶魔!”

“抓住他!”

还在愤怒中的萨拉查左手一划，左面一群麻瓜被拦腰斩断，他们的刺耳的尖叫声在本来听力就极好的萨拉查耳中更是震耳欲聋。萨拉查闭上眼睛，再次睁开时已是冰冷一片，妖冶的血色红眸中闪烁着残忍嗜血的冷酷光芒，蛇类特有的竖瞳冷冷瞥向叫的最凶的几个麻瓜。萨拉查举起手臂，划过一道弧线，发动攻击——

却被挡了下来。萨拉查转头，是教廷骑士，最精锐的圣骑士。他们个个手里拿着圣剑，全身身着抗魔盔甲，全副武装的准备攻击萨拉查。

萨拉查转身面对教廷骑士们，脚踏鲜血一步一步的向他们走去。愤怒控制了他的理智，现在的萨拉查只是按照本能行事，斩杀一切危险。

鲜血随处都是，萨拉查已经实体化的纯黑魔力在空气中肆虐横行，所过之处没有高于膝盖的地方，尸体上堆着尸体，惨叫声，哭泣声，身躯破碎的声音充斥着在场所有人的耳膜，简直是人间炼狱。

这些精锐的教廷骑士对上萨拉查毫无还手之力。

鲜血浸透了萨拉查全身，将那头银白色长发染成了猩红。

不知过了多久，目之所及再也没有高于萨拉查的东西存在了，萨拉查渐渐恢复理智，冷眼旁观自己造成的惨相。

远处一个人缓缓向萨拉查走过来，他小心的跨过地上横七竖八的尸体，面色惨白。萨拉查瞥向来者，血色竖瞳闪动着丝丝红光。来人看到这双竖瞳，脚步微顿，随后又坚定的向前走。

“大人，我——我们——”来的是一个男巫，他声音颤抖，带着丝丝恐惧。萨拉查嘴唇微抿：“有话快说，我不喜欢废话。”冰冷的声线响起，男巫打了个寒颤：“我们愿意追随您!”男巫像是下定了很难决定的抉择的大声喊出来。

“你们？”萨拉查语调微扬。

“是的，”男巫向后招了招手，一群人走了出来：“我们，还有我们的家族，愿意追随您，沃尔顿家族乐意为您效劳。”

“帕金森家族乐意为您效劳。”

“弗林特家族乐意为您效劳。”

“诺特家族乐意为您效劳。”

萨拉查看着面前的一群人，微微点头：“我知道了。”有一批自愿的劳动力，不用白不用。

“敢问阁下尊名？”刚刚第一个走过来的男巫问道。

“吾之名，萨拉查·斯莱特林。”萨拉查不理会对面的人群的骚动，继续道：“有需要帮忙的到阿兹卡班找我，让摄魂怪带你们去，摄魂怪知道在哪里。”萨拉查的认知中，弱者追随强者，强者理应为弱者提供帮助。

得到一众黑巫师们一致的点头回应后，萨拉查幻影移形离开这里，他一点都不想在这里多待哪怕一秒钟。

再次回到阿兹卡班的萨拉查在心里默默地回想发生的一切，有些懊悔没有把预言听完。


	6. 情窦初开

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查终于想明白了自己的感情。

注：“”里是英语 【】里是蛇语

——————————————————————————————

萨拉查现在很烦心，他又想起了特里劳妮的那个只说了一半的预言。

“‘行走于黑暗的使者’……这说的是我没错，‘弑亲之举终将招来祸患’……祸患能是什么呢……‘自甘堕落的灵魂最终会灭亡’……灭亡……”萨拉查越想越头疼，他始终是不擅长巫师们的尔虞我诈，相互算计，拐弯抹角的试探，“算了，不想了，该知道时自会知道。”萨拉查最后如是说。

【既然预言说会有祸患，那么萨萨为什么不试着把带来祸患的血统除掉呢？】萨拉查童年时的玩伴兼守护者蛇妖安娜托利亚嘶嘶的说道。

萨拉查蓦然睁大了绯红的眼睛，他凝视着蛇妖橙黄的竖瞳，目光呆滞，仿佛什么都没看见，又好像在透过蛇妖凝视着什么：“对啊……我可以这样的啊……我应该想到的……”萨拉查自言自语道，起身向地下室走去。

萨拉查终于找到了如何避开祸患的方法，他可以将体内的巫师血统清除掉，这样斯莱特林一族就和他再无瓜葛，自然预言也就会被避免了。他在心里感谢安娜的聪明才智。

一个月后。清除血统的魔法阵已经绘制完成，魔法阵所必须的献祭品——十个巫师也已经被萨拉查带进法阵，所有的前期准备也已经妥当，现在，到了付诸实践的时候了。萨拉查让安娜在地下室门外充当重重防御机关的最后一层机关，安娜很高兴的答应了萨拉查，萨拉查知道，有安娜在，不用担心有人能闯进来。

萨拉查走进法阵中心，开始默念一段段冗长的咒语。随着时间的流逝，越来越多的金色符文漂浮在半空中，萨拉查的魔力被极速消耗着，他跪在地上，却没有停止咒语。

随着祭品的消失，萨拉查用小刀在手臂上划出一道伤口，同时极力将最后一段咒文念完。当最后一个音节脱口而出时，萨拉查倒在地上，鲜血从伤口缓缓流出，顺着魔法阵银色的光路汇聚在事先准备好的瓶子里。与此同时，萨拉查的面容也在一点一点的改变着。

三天后。终于将身体里所有的斯莱特林血统清除掉的萨拉查重新走出地下室。他来到一面镜子前，端详着自己的新面容。

镜子里的少年一头银白色及腰长发，面容精致但肤色苍白，很像是生了一场大病一样，血色竖瞳闪烁着不似人类应有的光芒。萨拉查嘴角微微弯起，带着一丝苦笑，永远定格的血色竖瞳，苍白无力的肤色，这可能就是他清除血统的后遗症吧。萨拉查默默地想道。

【萨萨，你看起来更好看了呢。】安娜托利亚看见萨拉查的瞬间，就扑过去说道。【嗯。】萨拉查不愿多说什么，只是轻轻的“嗯”了一声。

“阁下，弗林特家族族长求见，他在外面。”一只摄魂怪突然飘过来，急匆匆的对萨拉查说。

“带他进来吧。”萨拉查冷淡的说，自己走向会客厅。

不多时，一个男巫匆匆走进来，呼哧带喘的说：“很荣幸再次见到阁下，阁下看起来……”

“客套的话就免了吧，我不喜欢废话多的巫师。”萨拉查打断了面前的男巫。

“最近有十个巫师莫名失踪，白巫师已经确认是某个或是某几个黑巫师所为，他们的首领向我们提出开战，而我们现在没有一个强有力的首领，我们……”

萨拉查不易察觉的皱了皱眉头：“他们的首领是谁？”

“戈德里克·格兰芬多，格兰芬多家族的少年族长，阁下。”他顿了顿：“我们几个黑巫师家族的领头人都在等着您的指示，阁下。”

“告诉他们，我们愿意接受他们的宣战。”萨拉查微微思索后，说道。

萨拉查本无意参加巫师们的斗争，因为他从不认为自己在巫师的行列里面，更何况现在已经清除了体内的巫师血统的萨拉查。但是事关戈德里克，萨拉查顿时萌生了一丝去看看的兴趣。

“好的，阁下。”男巫回答道。

“开战地点在哪里？”萨拉查问。

“索尔兹伯里平原的巨石阵，阁下，那里是两方势力的交界处，也是莱恩河这边暗黑生物的聚集地，阁下。”男巫观察着萨拉查的脸色，说道。

“时间呢？”萨拉查语气淡然，仿佛对这件事漠不关心，又好像是胜券在握的样子。

“两星期后，两星期后的黄昏。”男巫恭敬地回答。他知道，在绝对的实力面前，暂时低头才是最好的选择。

“好了，我知道了。还有事吗？”萨拉查还是刚刚的淡然语气，不过却带有送客的意味。

“没有了，阁下。”

“那你就回去吧，让你们的人在那天在那里等着就行了。”萨拉查淡淡说道。

萨拉查目送男巫远去直至背影消失不见，他收回视线，合上眼睛又再次睁开：“戈德里克……”他轻声呢喃，目光和语气中溢满了萨拉查自己都没有察觉到的温柔。

两星期后，黄昏十分，索尔兹伯里平原的巨石阵。萨拉查一袭白衣，银发披散在脑后，丝丝发丝随着微风在空中摇曳。他半眯着眼睛，妖冶的绯色竖瞳闪着丝丝红光，望向对面渐渐走来的白巫师群众。他一眼就看到了人群中央最为耀眼的金发格兰芬多。

“又见面了呢，格兰芬多先生。”萨拉查注视着走近的格兰芬多，开口说道。

“你怎么在这里？”戈德里克开口问。

“我作为黑巫师首领，来到这里迎战不正常吗？”萨拉查微微勾起唇，语气满是理所当然。

“你是黑巫师首领？我不认为那些顽固的糟老头子们会乐意听你使唤他们。”戈德里克话语中带着少见的讽刺意味。

“哦？万事皆有可能嘛，你不是也搞定了你身后的那些‘糟老头子们’了吗？”萨拉查目光微微后移，示意戈德里克身后几十米远处的白巫师群众。

“你——”戈德里克面色微愠，但随即平静下来：“那十个巫师在哪里？”

“死了。”萨拉查语气平静，仿佛在说今天天气不错一样。

戈德里克上前一步，脸颊因为气愤而微微泛红：“是不是又是你杀的？”

“是的，”不知为何，萨拉查很喜欢看到戈德里克脸红的样子，他又补充了一句：“他们是祭品。”

“他们做错什么了？他们又没招惹到你，你为什么这样对待他们？”戈德里克越说越激动，他又向前迈了一大步，几乎要贴到萨拉查身上了：“萨拉查，你就这么冷血无情，视人命如同草菅吗？”他的湛蓝双眸中溢满了复杂的情绪，但是萨拉查看不懂这种情绪，但是不知为什么，他不想让戈德里克的眼中出现这种情绪：“我……”萨拉查感觉到一阵莫名的难受，他不知道为什么会这样，也不知道为什么会出现这种感觉，“我……我不是……”

“够了。”戈德里克稍稍平复一下心情，他不知道今天是怎么了，情绪莫名的不稳定，他转过身，背对着萨拉查：“我知道你就是这样的，是我当初看错人了，我不该对你抱有希望的。”他的语气带着浓重的失望。

“不……不是这样的……不，戈德里克，我——”萨拉查想要去解释些什么，但是又不知道该说些什么，“我不是——”

戈德里克深深地叹了口气，终是头也不回的离开了，萨拉查望着那抹金色远去的方向，久久没有回头。

“阁下？”

一个声音从背后传来，唤回了萨拉查的思绪。

“你们都回去吧，没有战争了。”说完径自幻影移形离开，留下一众黑巫师面面相觑。

泡在阿兹卡班的浴池里的萨拉查一遍遍地回想今天发生的一切，脸红的戈德里克，愤怒的戈德里克，叹气的戈德里克，离去的戈德里克，以及，带着复杂的萨拉查看不懂的表情的戈德里克……自从第一次见面以来的一幕幕纷纷在萨拉查脑海中浮现出来。萨拉查晃晃脑袋，试图驱散这些影像，但是并不成功，萨拉查闭上眼睛，面前却又是戈德里克的脸。萨拉查抬起手，把脸埋在手里。

和戈德里克相处的时候，萨拉查总是变得喜欢——哦，那个词怎么说来着，“恶趣味”，对，就是这个，总喜欢看到戈德里克脸色微红以及他那大海般的湛蓝双眸只看着他萨拉查，只倒映着萨拉查的影子的样子，当戈德里克这么做的时候，萨拉查总是很愉悦，虽然他那时候不知为何会有这种感觉，但现在——

萨拉查微微睁大双眸，他好像，爱上了戈德里克。


	7. 吻和告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想清楚自己心意的萨拉查听从了自己的本心。

萨拉查现在很茫然。他审视自己的内心，自己的确是喜欢戈德里克的，在萨拉查脑海中与戈德里克有关的一幕幕都是那么的记忆犹新，仿佛就发生在昨天。

萨拉查仔细回忆着，戈德里克的一颦一笑，一举一动，都牵动着他的心。萨拉查喜欢戈德里克如太阳一般灿烂的金发和那宛如爱琴海一般的湛蓝双眸，喜欢戈德里克肆意张扬的神采，喜欢戈德里克丰富的面部表情，仿佛那里装着一整个宇宙的丰富感情似的。戈德里克就像夏日的太阳，热情似火又灿烂耀眼。

而自己呢，萨拉查暗暗比较，自己几乎没有什么过多的表情，经常端着一副面瘫脸，看上去冷冰冰的，无意中散发的魔压总是不自觉的让人感到畏惧，却又想臣服于萨拉查，听命于萨拉查。

如果说戈德里克身上总是带着丝丝若有若无的阳光气息，那么萨拉查就正好相反，由于他特殊的体质和他本身就处在黑巫师的行列之中的原因，萨拉查的身上总是散发着浓重的黑暗气息和那种长年累月的出入战场才会有的血腥气息。

在遇见敌人时，戈德里克习惯于攻击对方直至对方不能再构成威胁时就停手，而萨拉查则更倾向于直接抹杀。

戈德里克真诚善良，萨拉查生性凉薄。

戈德里克是人群中最耀眼的存在，而萨拉查更擅长隐匿于茫茫人海中。

戈德里克就像是天空中炽热灿烂的太阳，萨拉查就如同黑夜里清冷凛冽的月亮。

也许，就是因为戈德里克和他是极端的不同，才能如此吸引他吧，萨拉查心里想。

终于想清楚了的萨拉查心情十分舒畅，这是很久以来前所未有的好。他走出阿兹卡班，幻影移形瞬间消失。

“阁下？”帕金森家族的会客厅里，一位家族长老试探的询问道。

“你们的族长呢？”我想见他。萨拉查语气里听不出情绪。

“好的，请稍等，阁下。”长老说着，召唤了一个家养小精灵，命令它将族长请过来。

“阁下，您找我？”几分钟后，帕金森家族的族长走了进来。

“嗯，”萨拉查直接开门见山：“以后你们想要干什么，做什么的话不要再找我了。”萨拉查顿了顿，“你们的事我不会再管，有麻烦你们自己解决。”萨拉查说。

“阁下，您……”族长和长老都一脸不敢置信的神色。

“就这样吧。”萨拉查说完，径自离开，不理会身后面面相觑的两人。

再次回到阿兹卡班，萨拉查又开始苦恼起来，他不知道该如何做才能让戈德里克注意到他，进而知道他的心思。他知道他的行事风格不是戈德里克能接受的，他的手段过于血腥，而戈德里克讨厌无谓的牺牲。萨拉查和戈德里克就是两个相反的极端，几乎没有任何相同点。

萨拉查突然灵光一闪，他想到了一个好办法。

他可以在暗中帮助他，帮助戈德里克摆平让他棘手的一切。

戈德里克最近也是十分苦恼，他不知道最近自己是怎么了，脑海中总是莫名其妙的浮现出那个黄昏萨拉查那种类似于受伤的眼神，然后自己莫名的一阵心酸。戈德里克不知道自己为什么会这样，他只是知道，这很不对劲。

“族长大人，您让调查的事情有结果了。”一个格兰芬多族人敲响了书房的门，打断了戈德里克的沉思。

“请进。”戈德里克调整好情绪，说道。

族人推开房门，行了个礼后说道：“族长大人，我们查到了，北海中有一个礁石岛，岛上满是摄魂怪，似乎是摄魂怪的老巢，但是岛屿中心有一栋奇怪的三角形建筑物，进口处还插着一块牌子，上面写着‘阿兹卡班’的字样。”这名族人说道。

戈德里克自从那天之后就派人去查萨拉查的住所，但是却一直一无所获，派去的族人也接连失踪，销声匿迹，就像世界上从来没有过这几个人一样。对此戈德里克一直很苦恼，他不知道为什么会这样，他派出去的人实力都不弱，按理说不应该是这样有去无回。而现在，族人们突然之间找到了萨拉查的住所，戈德里克不认为这是什么巧合，他知道这件事里面一定有蹊跷。

“我知道了，你可以出去了。”戈德里克语气平静，没有一丝一毫的波澜。

族人再次行了个礼，悄无声息的退出书房，轻轻的带上了门。

“唉——”戈德里克长长的叹了口气，他知道，凡事只要和萨拉查沾上边，那么这件事就不会那么简单。“看来得找时间去一趟阿兹卡班了。”戈德里克默默地想道。

一个星期后，英国北海中央的一个礁石岛上。戈德里克望着漫天的摄魂怪，眼角不由得抽了抽。

“用摄魂怪看门……不得不说，还真是……独特啊。”戈德里克自言自语的说，一边向前走去。

没走几步，一个身影突然凭空出现：“格兰芬多先生，你找我？”萨拉查倚着门边的柱子，妖冶竖瞳望向戈德里克，眸中除了平静之外看不出来任何情绪。

“嗯，萨拉查。”戈德里克抑制住某只他说不清楚的情感，继续说道：“我派遣来找你的那些人是不是在你这里？”

萨拉查挑了挑眉：“是的。”他大概猜到了戈德里克想要说些什么。

“那些人还好吗？”戈德里克心里有些没底。

“他们很好，你可以跟我亲自去看看。”萨拉查说着，转身向前走去。

戈德里克迟疑了一下，还是跟了上去，跟着萨拉查走进建筑物深处。

萨拉查回头望向跟在他身后的金发格兰芬多，血色的眸中带着点点的笑意：“你就不怕我骗你，故意引诱你走进来吗，格兰芬多先生？”戈德里克噎了一下，但随即用坚定的语气回答：“不会的，我相信你。”戈德里克不知道他为何会这么说，但是不知为何他从心底里十分相信萨拉查不会伤害他，做出对他不利的事情。

“哦？为什么会这样说？”萨拉查突然来了兴致，他饶有兴致的问道，语气中带着若有若无的丝丝笑意。

“因为……”戈德里克一时语塞，他不知道应该如何回答萨拉查，“……因为我们是朋友嘛。”

戈德里克此话一出，他自己都惊讶于自己说的话。

萨拉查睁大了眼睛，毫不掩饰自己的惊讶之情，他从没想过戈德里克把他放在了“朋友”的行列中，在他的意识里，戈德里克应该把他划分在“敌人”的行列里面才对：“原来你一直认为我是你的朋友啊，我还以为你一直把我当成敌人呢，戈德里克。”萨拉查搞不懂巫师们的起名规则，他只知道只有在称呼亲近的人的时候才会叫前面的名字，而现在萨拉查叫了戈德里克的名字，这代表了他承认戈德里克是自己亲近的人了，虽然萨拉查心里希望的可不止是这层关系。

“唔……”戈德里克一时不知道应该如何作答，他支支吾吾着，却只发出了一个音节。萨拉查看着戈德里克语塞的样子，嘴角不由得弯起了一丝弧度，他带着戈德里克转过一个弯，推开一个屋子的门：“我们到了，你的人就在这里。”

戈德里克跟随萨拉查走进屋子里面，屋子中大约坐着十几个成年人，大概三四十岁左右的样子。这些人一看到戈德里克，都恭敬地弯下身体行礼：“族长大人。”

萨拉查走到一边，饶有兴致的看着眼前正在发生的事情，落到戈德里克身上的目光溢满了温柔。

等到戈德里克终于和他的族人寒暄完毕，他转过身，面相萨拉查：“这几个人我带走了。”

“请便，本来他们就是你的人。”萨拉查说道。

萨拉查默默地目送戈德里克离开阿兹卡班，目光深邃悠长。

戈德里克，我迟早会让你爱上我的。

一个月过去了。本来就相看两厌的黑白巫师们终于找到了一个正当的理由开战，黑巫师一方迫于形势还是派人找到了萨拉查，希望萨拉查能帮助他们。萨拉查本想回绝，但是在听到戈德里克会参加后还是选择了去看看，但是他不会主动去帮忙。

索尔兹伯里平原的巨石阵旁。萨拉查隐藏起身形，目光眺望向不远处激烈的战场，他在寻找那抹金色，熟悉的金色，那抹另他心悸的美丽金色。

萨拉查的目光兜兜转转的扫视了整个战场好几圈，他确信自己没有留下任何一个死角，但是萨拉查还是没有找到那抹熟悉的金色。

“谁？”萨拉查猛然回头，却正好看见了那熟悉的金色，看见了他在脑海中一遍遍勾画的容貌。

“戈德里克，你怎么在这里？”萨拉查问道，语气中带着丝丝的惊讶与欣喜。

“啊？你怎么知道我在这里？我明明收敛了自己的气息，并且施加了隐身咒的啊。”戈德里克挠头，他对面前的银发青年的感觉很是复杂，本想尽可能的远离一点，但又不自觉的想要接近，他不知道这是为什么，但戈德里克知道他实际上非常喜欢和萨拉查相处。

“巫师的很多咒语都对我无效。”萨拉查淡淡的说道，“你还没说你为什么过来呢，戈德里克。”萨拉查上前一步，悄悄地在他们周围布下静音咒和忽略咒。他微微低下头，红眸对上了矮了他半个头的金发格兰芬多湛蓝的双眸。

“我……唔——”金发青年的唇上突然传来微凉的柔软触感，戈德里克张开嘴想要说话，不料银发斯莱特林却趁虚而入，富有技巧的勾住了格兰芬多的舌头，缠绕着。

就在戈德里克即将喘不过来气的时候，萨拉查放过了毫无形象大口喘气的戈德里克。一缕银丝从两人相接的唇边滑落下来，萨拉查伸出一根骨节分明的白皙手指轻轻拂去戈德里克唇角的细丝，他伸出比一般人略长的舌头意犹未尽的舔舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛在回味着什么。

“你是我的了，戈迪。我爱你。”萨拉查低下头趴在戈德里克的锁骨处，嗅着戈德里克身上的体香，那味道另他沉醉，另他着迷。他努力的把这种味道记在脑海里，这是戈德里克的味道，他的戈德里克专属的味道。

戈德里克脸倏地变得通红，他大脑立刻当机了，满脑袋都回荡着萨拉查的“你是我的了”“我爱你”这两句话，他一遍遍地回忆着刚刚唇上微凉的柔软触感，接着惊讶的发现，自己并不讨厌这样，甚至有些喜欢这种感觉：“嗯，我是你的了，萨尔，我也爱你。”戈德里克听见自己这样说。

萨拉查再次凑上去，轻轻碰了碰戈德里克的唇，这次只有单纯的爱恋意义，不带有任何情.色的气息。

不远处的战争刚好结束，不过战争仿佛和他们隔了一个世纪一样。萨拉查最后看了一眼他的金发戈德里克，慢慢后退，幻影移形消失在金红的夕阳中。

慢慢缓过神的戈德里克望着萨拉查消失的地方，脑袋里还回荡着那两句话。

对啊，萨拉查，我是你的人了呢。


	8. 爱的誓言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨拉查和戈德里克最终幸福的生活在一起。

戈德里克不知道现在该怎么办，他想去找萨拉查，但是又有些害怕面对萨拉查，他不知道该怎么在确定关系后和萨拉查相处，他在书房里来回踱步，内心无比纠结。

与此同时，萨拉查正站在麻瓜王廷的大门前。

“巫师，你有何贵干？”门口的王都骑士举着剑问萨拉查。

萨拉查的绯色竖瞳微微眯起，他看了看面前的骑士：“我不认为我有义务回答你的质问，看门的骑士先生。”萨拉查特意加重了“看门的”这个词的语气。

“为吾王看守宫殿大门是我无上的荣耀。”骑士没有被萨拉查激怒，他将右手放在左胸前，一字一句的说道。

“哦？那你让你所谓的‘吾王’出来，告诉他我萨拉查·斯莱特林在这里等他。”萨拉查略带轻蔑的看着面前的骑士，也一字一句的说。

骑士在听到萨拉查名字的瞬间脸色大变，随即极力平复自己的情绪：“阁下请稍等，我这就去把您的话报告给吾王。”

在麻瓜们的眼里，萨拉查·斯莱特林这个名字就是一个禁忌，没有人能毫不顾忌的说出来，甚至连提到都不敢，他们都避免谈到与萨拉查相关的任何事。若不得不提到萨拉查，麻瓜们一般都会用类似于“黑暗帝王”“邪恶之主”的词汇来代替萨拉查的名字。即使是这些替代词，麻瓜们都极少提及。

这种情况越是麻瓜高层就越严重，他们的消息渠道往往比麻瓜平民百姓们更为多种多样，消息也就更为灵通，听到的关于萨拉查的传闻也就更多，更加了解萨拉查的可怕程度。

麻瓜王廷关于萨拉查的种种可怕传闻的了解恐怕是是除了萨拉查与戈德里克之外这个时代里最为完备的了，但是他们仍然无法确定萨拉查的外貌特征，只知道萨拉查的名字。原因很简单，萨拉查不允许任何一个见过他容貌的麻瓜继续活在这个世界上，除非他有意这么做。而在麻瓜界关于萨拉查外貌唯一一句描述就是年龄不超过二十岁。

如今萨拉查突然到访王廷，深知萨拉查可怕程度的麻瓜骑士几乎是仓皇逃走着去报告国王的。

“什么？”不列颠国王面色惊恐，再次询问面前脸色发白的骑士：“你刚刚说什么？谁在门外，要我出去拜访？”其实国王听的一清二楚，但他潜意识里希望是自己听错了。

“萨拉查·斯莱特林，陛下。”骑士艰难的再次吐出萨拉查的名字，心里想着陛下您饶了我吧，别再让我再一次说这个名字了。

“哐当”一声，国王手里装着酒的杯子掉在地上，摔得粉碎。

几分钟后。满身冷汗的不列颠国王穿着华丽的走了出来，一点也看不到几分钟前惊慌失措的模样。

萨拉查坐在自己施用变形术变出来的圆桌旁优哉游哉的喝着上好的红葡萄酒，左手食指轻轻的一下一下扣着桌面。他听见脚步声，抬起血色的眼眸望向来人，目光平静没有一丝一毫的波澜。

国王抬起一直低下的眼眸，强迫自己与那双只有蛇类才会有的绯红竖瞳对视。在目光接触的瞬间，他感觉自己仿佛被一条要捕猎的毒蛇盯上了，而自己，就是那个被盯住的猎物。

“阁下您找我有何贵干？”国王强迫自己开口，说道。

“我不希望再次在巫师的领地中看到任何一个麻瓜，无论他是谁。”萨拉查一字一顿的说，眸中浸染上丝丝冷意。

“阁下这是……什么意思？”国王没有太听懂萨拉查的话。

“把巫师界和你们麻瓜界彻底隔开。”萨拉查说道，他不忍心看到戈德里克为麻瓜们闹出的事情忙前忙后，日夜奔波。

“这……阁下，您知道这有多么困难——”国王为难的开口说，教廷的大部分精锐势力还停留在巫师界，这要是一隔开两个世界，恐怕教廷那里又会派人来打扰他。

萨拉查没有听国王把话说完，他直接打断国王：“我没有那么多的时间陪你们慢慢玩游戏，我最多只能给你们一个月的时间。”萨拉查抿了一口红葡萄酒，轻轻晃着水晶杯。

“这未免有些仓促，阁下，教廷——”国王更加为难了。

“还是说，你们更喜欢我来亲自动手？”萨拉查悠悠的说道，“我一两天就可以做到，正好省了我很多时间呢，别忘了我可是你们口中的——那个词怎么说来着，哦对了——‘黑暗帝王’，‘邪恶之主’呢。”萨拉查半眯着眼睛，而且我正好可以用这些时间多陪陪我的戈迪呢，萨拉查在心里默默地补充道。

国王吓得打了一个寒噤，他深吸了一口气：“我们可以完成这个，阁下，一个月内你们巫师界不会再有任何麻瓜的存在。”国王像是豁出去了一般的说道。

“很好。”萨拉查很满意国王的这个保证：“那么，在下告辞。”

萨拉查慢悠悠的喝完最后一口红葡萄酒，站起身来。国王也跟着站起身，他害怕的鞠了一躬。

“等等。”萨拉查突然回头，语气里毫无温度，他走上前抓住国王鞠躬时凑巧从衣服见滑出来的一个精致的银绿色水晶项链：“这个，”萨拉查扬了扬手中的吊坠项链，“你是从哪里弄来的？”萨拉查红色的眸子猛然变成了嗜血的猩红色，眼中的戾气几乎实体化，他直直的盯着国王棕色的双眸。

国王看了看被银发青年抓住的水滴形的吊坠项链，这个水滴只有左半面，没有右半面：“我……这是别人送我的!”国王猛然对上那双暴怒中的猩红眼眸，他感觉自己像是被瞬间抽走了所有的力气一般，瘫软在草地上，强大到恐怖的魔压扑面而来，几乎使他不能呼吸。

“谁送你的？”萨拉查怒气未消，反而更加生气了：“项链的另一半在哪里？”

这个水滴形吊坠项链是萨拉查的母亲赛琳娜生前戴过的，萨拉查记得他很久以前看过母亲右手轻轻摩挲着项链，左手小心翼翼的捧着项链的链子，目光如水般温柔，仿佛在透过它思念谁的样子。

萨拉查曾经问过母亲关于这条项链的事情，母亲只是说这条项链有守护的作用，左半面银绿色的半个水滴可以让佩戴着不会被任何有杀伤力的魔法伤害到肉.体，而右半面金红的半个水滴可以守护佩戴者的灵魂。这个项链是精灵时代的物品，只有拥有者最挚爱的人才可以佩戴这个项链而不会被项链附带的强大魔法反噬。不过，萨拉查听母亲说，一旦项链被拆分成两部分，项链的守护作用就会消失，除非再次合拢。

萨拉查记得母亲赛琳娜还曾说过，等他成年的那一天，母亲就把这条项链送给自己当做成年礼物。但是，自从母亲死后，萨拉查就再也没见过这条项链，他曾经以为自己再也不会见到它了，却不曾想到过今天会在国王的身上再次看到它。

“是韦尔伯特教皇送我的，送过来时就是这样的，我不知道另一半在哪里，我没见过您所说的另一半，我只知道这些——我发誓!”国王惊恐的大声喊道。

这里的骚乱引来了几个驻守在附近的骑士，他们快速冲过来想要帮助国王，但是都被暴怒中的萨拉查无情的劈成碎肉块。更远处的骑士们正在一点一点的接近这里。

“别过来!你们谁都别过来!这是命令!”国王看到了几个想要过来帮助他的骑士，大声的喊道。

那几个教廷骑士闻声立刻定住，只是在一个不远不近的位置焦急的看着，静观事态的发展。

“爸爸!”一个女童的声音突然插.进来，带着点点的欣喜：“爸爸，你看看我叠的小纸船，我——爸爸？”远处一个小女孩跑了过来，她大约是四五岁的样子：“爸爸，你怎么了？”小女孩不顾骑士们的阻拦，坚持要跑过来。

“贝蒂，别过来!”

国王焦急的大吼，可是小女孩像是没有听见似的，依然朝这边跑过来。

“贝蒂，回去，危险——”

国王还想说些什么，但是已经来不及了，小女孩已经跑了过来。

“你是谁？快放下项链!这是我爸爸的东西，你不许碰!”小女孩跑过来后第一眼就看到了萨拉查手里拿着的项链，她生气的对萨拉查喊道。

萨拉查抬头，从手中拿着的项链上移开目光，猩红的狭长蛇瞳冰冷的望着面前的小女孩：“闭嘴。”

小女孩的脸涨的通红，她十分生气：“你有什么资格——”

“贝蒂，闭嘴!”国王大声对小女孩吼道，“我让你闭嘴，听到没有!”

国王转过头，面对萨拉查：“阁下，请您放过我女儿，我教子无方，请您不要迁怒她……”

萨拉查看着面前的国王，脑海里蓦然浮现出多年前的一个场景：那时母亲带着年幼的自己不小心碰上了一队教廷骑士，那时母亲也是这么样哀求他们的，那是教廷骑士不顾母亲的哀求，仍然把他们的长矛刺向已经重伤的母亲，直至她昏迷。这是多么似曾相识的一幕啊，萨拉查心想。

萨拉查回过神，他攥紧手中的吊坠项链：“这个我要了。”他转过身，声音冰冷：“别忘了约定好的事情。”他说完，幻影移形离开了王廷。

逃过一劫的国王满身冷汗，他抱紧怀中在鬼门关走了一道的女儿，声音发颤：“你们留下来清理一下，”他指了指现场的几个骑士，“贝蒂，跟我走。”

重新回到王宫里的小女孩怯生生的拉着父亲的衣角：“爸爸，那个眼睛像兔子的漂亮哥哥是谁？”

国王听到这句话噎了一下，但还是回答了女儿的问题：“他是萨拉查·斯莱特林，一个我们都惹不起的人。”

斯莱特林哥哥好漂亮啊，不知道这个名字代表着什么的小女孩在心里想。

萨拉查离开王廷后，直接幻影移形到曼彻斯特，那里是在萨拉查屠了威斯敏斯特城之后教廷的新据点。萨拉查来到城门外，直接对守城的圣骑士说：“把你们教皇找出来，十分钟内，要不然我会杀光这里所有人。”萨拉查冷酷的说道，眸中冰冷一片。

那个教廷骑士听后立即转身，跑向城内教堂的方向。萨拉查没有再说话，只是静静地站在那里，等待着结果。

几分钟后，那个骑士回来了，他对萨拉查说：“请跟我来，阁下，教皇大人在里面等您。”

萨拉查挑了挑眉，没有多说什么，跟了上去。

走了一会儿后，萨拉查发现了不对劲，他们好像一直都在绕圈子，来来回回走的都是那几条走廊，而行走的路线……萨拉查想了想，是禁魔法阵的法阵纹路。

萨拉查突然停了下来。“你们在绕圈。”萨拉查冰冷的说道，“既然你们这么没有诚意，就别怪我不客气。”

萨拉查强大的魔压席卷开来，遮住了天空，覆盖了地面。萨拉查毫不留情的杀死每一个他看到的人，他细细感应着教皇的位置。

血液和内脏不停的溅在萨拉查身上，他仿佛毫无感觉，只是跟着自己的感应走着，走着。

萨拉查用魔法轰开教皇所在的屋子的门，不理会屋内其他人惊讶又惶恐的目光，他直直走向教皇，声音中带着浓重的杀意：“项链的右半面在哪？”

教皇被突如其来的萨拉查吓懵了，他颤抖着掏出了随身携带的项链右半面，换换递给几乎成了血人的萨拉查。萨拉查接过项链，转身幻影移形消失。

我们再回到戈德里克这边。戈德里克想了很久很久，最终决定去阿兹卡班找萨拉查。他刚刚落地，就感到有些不对，萨拉查好像不在这里。他走进萨拉查的卧室，第一眼就看到了萨拉查特意放在桌子上的一张羊皮纸，上面用清秀的字体写着：

戈迪，我去麻瓜王都了。你的萨拉查留。

戈德里克看完字条，字条立刻自动燃烧起来，片刻后化为灰烬。他走出阿兹卡班，仔细感应着萨拉查幻影移形的魔力波动。片刻后，他消失在原地。

戈德里克来到麻瓜王廷，看到了正在清理草坪上浓重的血迹的几个教廷骑士。他走上前，拉过一个骑士。

“你知道萨拉查·斯莱特林去哪里了吗？”戈德里克问道。

“不知道，但是他不久前刚刚从这里消失了。”骑士虽然不太愿意，但还是回答道。

“好的，谢谢。”戈德里克再次幻影移形，目标曼彻斯特。

戈德里克一落地就看到了他的萨拉查身上沾满了血迹，站在明显是被屠城了的曼彻斯特城中央。他走上前去，轻轻呼唤：“萨尔……为什么又杀人？”

萨拉查转过依旧猩红的竖瞳，回望向戈德里克：“有人抢了我母亲的东西，我抢回来。”

萨拉查从衣兜里拿出左半面的吊坠项链，划破手指，轻轻将一滴血滴在并排放着的两半吊坠上。吊坠在碰到血滴的那一刹那，紧密相合，闪过一道让人心安的乳白色光晕。

“给你，戈迪。”萨拉查拿起项链的链子，带到戈德里克白皙的脖子上。

戈德里克凝视着自己脖子上一半银绿一半金红的项链，片刻后又微微抬头凝视比自己高了半个头的银发青年。那丝丝银发沾染上血迹，在夕阳的折射下闪烁着点点亮光，看起来是那样惊心动魄的美。

蓝眸对上红眸，那一刹那，两双眼眸中都只有彼此。唇上熟悉的柔软触感再次传来，他们安静的拥吻，好像天地之间只有彼此，十指交握仿佛此刻是永恒。

在此时此刻，萨拉查才真正醒悟到他之前的一味杀戮是一个多么大的错误，世间没有永恒的恨，唯有爱，才是永恒。

那个没有被萨拉查听完的预言的后半段是这样的：“不是巫师的巫师最终会翻然悔悟，光明的化身将伴随其一生，自此白首永不相弃。”

——“Will you love me , Sal ？”

——“I will love you forever , my Gordy .”


End file.
